


Sophomore Year[HIATUS]

by minergirl44



Series: Marvel High [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Accidental Explosions, Animals, Board Games, Candy, Coffee, Comfort Food, Cotton Candy (Food), Crushes, DIY Stuff, Fluff, Holidays, Illnesses, Kissing, Magazines, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Mentions of Tom Hiddleston, Multi, Photos, Popcorn, Poptarts, Talking Animals, Talking To Dead People, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toothache, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minergirl44/pseuds/minergirl44
Summary: It's sophomore year at Marvel Academy! This year, kids go into different relationships, and meet new people. Someone catches Laila's eye, and a different person catches Jacob's eye. Cameron and Emily finds out something about themselves, and absolutely hate it. The X-Men meet the Defenders and Avengers. Bullies shove people into trash cans, and they meet someone who wants to slaughter the X-Men.





	1. The News Breaks Out! Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New kids find out about Marvel Academy! The new kids arrive at the school, and they meet the older kids.

Jessica Jones tapped her fingers against the table, furiously. "Matt, how long does it usually take Danny to go on an arcade errand?' She asked. "Usually 15 minutes by what Luke says." Matt Murdock answered. "Babe, How long has it been?" Luke checked the time clicker Matt was holding. "21 minutes." He answered.

"Ugh! Danny said he'd be here to watch the movie."

Danny Rand was shoved against the wall for the third time. "Rand, I thought you were stronger than that." The boy taunted. They punched him a few more times, and then tossed him into a dumpster. They then closed the top. "I just wanted to take the shortcut." He said to himself. His phone then buzzed.

Jess: Where the hell are you???>:(

Danny: Took the shortcut

Luke: Shouldn't that have been faster?

Danny: Not if you get cut off by bullies

Jess: Punch 'em!

Danny: Too late. They shoved me in a dumpster.

Jess: Wonderful. I would like to tell you that I am sarcastically clapping my hands.

Danny: I'll be there soon hopefully.

Danny punched the top of the dumpster. When the light shone through, a paper caught his eye. "Huh?" He picked it up. It read 'Marvel Academy! Join today and become tomorrow's hero!' He jumped out of the dumpster and ran back to Matt's apartment. When he ran in, everyone turned to see him yelling. "Guys! Guys! I-I f-f-found s-something!" His face was red, he was stuttering, and out of breath.

Jessica took he paper from his hand. "'Marvel Academy'?"

"I've heard of that place." Matt commented. "I heard someone talking about it. Actually sounds good."

"We could check it out for a few weeks. See if there aren't any...I don't know to how to say 'weirdo' without sorta talking about us."

 

"Go Peter, Go! Go Peter, Go!" Jubilation Lee cheered on her friend. Peter Maximoff was playing Ms. Pacman. He absolutely loved the game, and loved it when his friends were downstairs in his room. Jean grey was working on a rubix cube with Scott Summers, Kurt Wagner was watching something with Katherine Pryde.

"I can't believe that my other friends aren't cheering me on." Peter said.

"Sorry Pete, we have better plans." Katherine said.

"Asshole move, Kitty." She giggled at her friend. Peter lost at round seven.

"Nice job, Petey." Jubilation hugged him. Peter hugged her back, and secretly kissed her cheek. Jean checked her phone.

"Guys, Charles want see us." Everyone but Peter and Jubilee left.

"You sure they don't know?" Jubilee asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure" He kissed her again. "C'mon, let's not have them wait too long." The two left the basement. They made their way over to Charles' home.

"Charlie?" Peter called.

"Still don't know why you call me that." Charles said, coming from a room with Erik, Logan, and Jacob.

"There a reason you texted me?" Jean asked.

"We found a school! An amazing one too." Jacob shouted, spreading his hands in front of him.

"So wait, we can go there?" Scott asked.

"Of course. The kids there are odd, but-"

"Charles, if they haven't met us, they haven't met odd."

"Okay. Also there is something I want to show you guys." His cat ears and tail popped out.

"Aah! Freakin' jeez." Peter exclaimed.

"Oh." Kitty said.

"I...see." Jubilee commented.

"How? My only question, is how?" Scott asked.

"Well, it was part of an experiment. I got cat ears."

"Oh yeah, Erik and Charles also want to tell y'all somethin' else." Logan eyed the two. Charles looked at a wall as her cheeks were pink, and Erik stared at the ceiling.

"You guys don't say anything, I will tell 'em."

"Okay. So maybe Erik and I-" Charles started.

"-are in a relationship." Erik finished. The friends were silent.

"A-ma-zing!" Jubilee was the first to speak. Peter smirked.

"Nice job, Erik." He commented.

 

"Would you rather a band of mutants come to our school, or have a group of weird misfits come to our school?" Laila asked. "Purely hypothetical."

She and the rest of The Crew were sitting in their treehouse in Jade's backyard.

"Band of mutants." Emily answered, taking a sip of her root beer.

"Group of weird misfits." Cameron said, fixing his smart watch. "Smart watch my ass."

"Group of weird misfits. I think they'd get along with us." Dylan said.

"Gonna hafta go with Dy and Cam. Misfits are way cooler." Jade said.

"Huh. I guess you guys are right." Laila agreed.

"I wonder if new people will show up at our school." Dylan wondered.

"I should hope. We get some good cred 'round here." Jade said.

"This is sophomore year. Anyways, we should get ready, first day's in a week." Emily contemplated.


	2. News Breaks Out! Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new students will get shown around by the others who already attended there. Someone catches Laila's eye.

Laila slid the lanyard around her neck. She fist bumped Jacob as they waited for the students they were giving the tour to. The two friends were waiting along with Cameron and Jade, Emily and Dylan, and Parker and Shuri. They saw as many students entered the gates. Nick Fury directed them to the different pairs. Laila looked at the group she had. Laila started to read off names from a clipboard.  
"Peter Maximoff?"  
"Here!"  
"Allison Henderson?"  
"Here!"  
"Matthew Murdock?"  
"H-Here!"  
"Daniel Rand?"  
"Here!"  
"Jubilation Lee?"  
"Here!"  
"Luis Martinez?"  
"Here!"  
"Jackie Henderson?"  
"Here!"  
She went through the rest of the list easily.  
"Alright, let's start the tour."  
Dany helped guide Matt through the students.

"Hey, is there a reason why there are birds and rabbits followin' us?" Luke asked.  
Cameron looked behind himself. There five birds and three bunnies following them.  
"I dunno." Jade answered.  
A few minutes later, a deer added and two butterflies. They were mainly walking beside Cameron.  
"Cam, want me to kill 'em?" Jade asked.  
"No."  
The birds then started to peck at Cameron's head.  
"Cameron. Cameron. Cameron." They were speaking to him.  
"Ow. Ow! Stop!" He started to swat them away.  
"Cam, you sure that you don't want me to kill 'em?"  
"Positive."  
"Cameron. Cam. Camy. Camer-on." The birds were still pecking at them.  
"Jade, you're in charge. AAAAHHHHH!" Cameron ran from the animals. They still chased him.

"Is that...normal?" Jessica asked.  
Emily looked over at Cameron. "Oh yeah." She continued the tour.  
"Uh-huh." Jean said.  
"Anyways, this is Jade's Lab. Don't be surprised if see little pill shaped creatures running around here. Oh look there's one."  
A tiny, adorable pill shaped animal that looked liked Bucky ran in front of them. Jessica and Jean looked unimpressed.  
"Lovely. Can we continue?" Jessica asked.  
"Impatient, I see. Well now, let's continue."  
Emily led them to the Library.  
"Library. Study area. Whatever you wanna call it." Dylan explained.  
They then led them to the dorm rooms. A student raised his hand.  
"Yes?" Emily said.  
"Um, vhy are zhere people running around?"  
Emily and Dylan directed their attention to Cameron running from the birds, Tony was running from a different girl, and Jacob was running from Charles.  
"That's a normal occurrence." Dylan answered.

Shuri and Peter were mainly showing them the labs. And they were being happy doing it.  
"And that's Cameron's lab. He mainly makes engineering stuff, and genetically engineering animals. And might alter your powers." Shuri explained.  
"Yup. Then that's Jade's lab, don't be surprised if you see pill shaped creatures." Peter pointed to a lab.  
"Uh-huh. That's Emily's lab. She usually makes things come to life. Sorry is you see paper origami animals running around."  
"Yes. Oh look, there's Laila's plant lab. She usually helps out sickly plants. She also puts weird things in the plants."  
"Why do so many people have labs?" Scott asked.  
"Because so many people have dangerous materials that shouldn't be in dorms." Shuri explained.  
"Okay, so this'll be interesting." Kitty said.


	3. Types

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade asks her friends what their types are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet.

Jade, Emily, Cameron, Dylan, Laila, and Jacob sat at a bench table.  
"So, Jacob, what's your type?" Jade asked.  
"Type?" Jacob questioned.  
"The type of guy/girl you like." Laila asked.  
"Well for guys, they're goofy, and nice. And smart and perhaps blonde. As for girls, I like brown hair." He scooted close to Laila.  
"For the last time, no. I will never go on a date with you."  
"Aw..."  
"Emily, your type?"  
"Well, brown hair and computer smarts."  
"Scott was practically made for you." Cameron deadpanned.  
"I know, right?"  
"Anyways, Dylan?"  
"Well, smart, sweet, maybe a little evil."  
"Cool. Cam?"  
"Smart, nice, and named Shuri." He had a straight face.  
"Jeez le frikin' wheeze. Has to be Shuri I see." Emily joked.  
"No one said that." Cameron defended.  
"Yeah, you did."  
"Laila, your type?" Jacob asked intently.  
"Smart, brown hair, maybe affiliated with red, sweet, sarcastic."  
"So, I'm missing the brown hair and red." Jacob said under his breath.  
"Really? Well I see your type, aisle three."  
Laila looked across from them and saw four students sitting there.  
"Shut up, Em."

"...And that's why I think Luke is the best cuddler." Jessica was proving a point.  
"Because he's the only one you cuddle with?" Danny asked.  
"Yup."  
Matt was 'looking' at The Crew.  
"I'MA KICK YOUR ASS, JACOB!" Jade shouted.  
"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" Jacob shouted back.  
"WELL I MIGHT JUST TRY!"  
"Guys calm down." Laila tried to calm them down.  
"Fight to the death!" Emily shouted.  
"No!" Cameron pulled them apart.  
"I hate ya." Emily pouted.  
"Okay, they're weird." Jessica confirmed.  
"I heard that!" Emily shouted.  
"Back down." Cameron pulled her back.  
Emily glared at everyone and walked to her new dorm.

They all sat down.  
"Laila, who are your roommates?" Jade asked.  
"Matthew Murdock, Peter Maximoff, and Bruce."  
"Nice, your type, a newbie, and a nerd."  
"Jade shut up. Who do you have?"  
"Jubilation Lee, Jessica Jones, and Tony. Oh god."  
"I have Danny Rand, Thor, and Logan." Cameron read his roommates.  
"Scott Summers, Scott Lang, and Stephen. A house of S's."  
"Loverly." Jade joked.  
"I wonder who Em has. You guys in STEAM Team this year?" Cameron asked  
"Hells yeah. Why wouldn't we be?" Jade sassed.  
"I was just askin'."  
"Well I was just tellin'."  
"That was more sass, than tell." Jacob corrected.  
"And what would you know about sass?" Jade stood up.  
"I actually know a ton about sass, thank you very much."  
"Oh boy." Cameron put his head down on the table.  
"I'ma go walk around." Laila stood , earning a glare from Cameron.  
Laila began walking and passed by the Defenders table, but was shoved quickly. Matt caught her, and helped her back up.  
"Uh, thanks." She smirked slightly.  
"No problem."  
Laila heard her friends, and turned around to see them making kissy faces teasing her. She flipped the off and turned back to Matt.  
"Thanks again. Um, I'm Laila Bridges."  
"Nice to meet you Laila. I'm Matthew Murdock, and these are my friends." The rest gave her half-hearted waves.  
"Nice ta meet all of you." Laila walked away. When she was out of earshot, Jessica smirked.  
"I think she likes yooouu..."  
"Jessica..."  
"I mean c'mon. You, of all people, must've heard her heartbeat. We didn't, but we could see her flustered face."  
"Whatever." The two groups continued their conversations.


	4. Matty, Jacob...-y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt develops a crush on a certain roommate. And the mutants fear for their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make the title like "Ratty, Catty", but Matt's name is, like, the only one who has an 'atty' at the end if you make it a cute nickname.

Danny led Matt to his room. When he entered the dorm, he saw three other people. "Uh, this is Matt." Danny introduced. Matt waved to them.

"Hey, I'm Peter Maximoff. Don't be surprised if I steal something from you, I'll give it back." The boy with shoulder length silver hair introduced.

"I-I'm Bruce Banner. Most people call me 'Banner' but whatever's cool with you." Bruce waved to him.

"I'm Laila. We met earlier."

"Oh yeah."

"Well, you guys can get to know each other. See ya later, Matty." Danny left.

"So, uh, does anyone come to visit you guys frequently?" Matt asked.

"My friends might drag me somewhere but for the most part, no." Peter answered.

"My friends Jade and Jacob might stop here. But Cam, and Em usually text me."

"Thor might come along, but not really."

"Uh-huh. Are there any open rooms."

"Yeah, just one. Here." She took Matt's arm and led him to the room. His cheeks became slightly pink, but Laila didn't notice. "It's right here." She opened the door and led him in the room.

"Space-y." Matt commented, feeling the room around him. "That's only cause you haven't put you stuff in here. Um, can I ask you a question?" Laila placed her pointer fingertips together. "How can I navigate a room, even though I can't see?" Matt smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah..."

"Well, I put all my stuff in a certain area, memorize the area, and I don't forget." 

"That's smart. What's your schedule?"

"Science, law, training, lunch, math, English, History."

"Same, except for law, I have biology/botany."

"Cool. So you were talking about your friends?" Matt's face became redder. Laila slightly chuckled, "Yeah, Emily, Cameron, Jade, Dylan, and Jacob. They've been my friends for a while, so of course they'd visit me. Jade and Jacob mainly, Emily, Cam and Dylan don't like showing their faces sometimes."

"Why?" Matt also slightly chuckled.

"Cause they're hermits, and hate comin' out of their rooms." Laila laughed a bit harder. She saw that Matt was too. "Are they nice, or not?" Laila stopped laughing for a bit. "Yes, unless you give them a reason not to. But, I honestly think Jacob might be a bit reluctant to being friends with you."

"Why?" Matt looked a little worried. "Cause he's possessive over me, and other guys who aren't in our friend group." Matt looked surprised. "He's your boyfriend?" Laila laughed and violently shook her head. "I would never go on a date with him-"

"-LAILA! LAILA BRIDGES! I HAVE A PLANT FOR YOU! AND A MICROSCOPE! IT'S ME JADE! Y'KNOW, YOU'RE GOOD FRIEND FOR SIX YEARS-" Laila sighed, and Matt 'looked' at her. "That's Jade?" Laila rubbed her eyes, "All my friends aren't like that."

"LAILA! JACOB CONNERS IS ALSO HERE! REMEMBER? WE'VE BEEN DAT-ACK!" Jacob was shoved by Jade. "Uh-huh." Laila laughed, "You've only heard two of them. I'ma go see them, before they kick-." Jade kicked the door in. "There were better ways you've could've done that. Like, making the door disappear." Jade shrugged. Jacob looked at Matt and Laila. "There somethin' goin' on here?"

"No, Jay. I'm in Matt's dorm,  _if_ ya hadn't noticed." Laila gestured to the empty room. "My room would be covered in plants, microscopes, and forest animals in five minutes." Jacob thought for a second before nodding. "Good point."

"Anyways, I  _found_ your room, and put the plant and microscope in there. It was difficult." Laila rolled her eyes. "I made sure that it had people not be able to go in there without my permission."

"Anyways, me and Jacob'll be on our way." Jade pushed Jacob out of the dorm. "I'll be back!" Jacob began to shout, "Don't think I won't be back! I will be back! Call  me the terminator, cause 'I'll be back'!" He added an accent on to that last sentence. "C'mon, don't make me lock you in your room." Jade was shoving him harder. "I'll get out one way or another."

"Well, I met them. They seem...nice." Laila sighed. "Like I said, Jacob's possessive." Laila looked at her watch. "Hey, I'ma go unpack more stuff." Matt's face became less red. "Okay. Um, later." Laila walked out of his room, and shut his door behind her. Matt ran his hand through his brown hair. "What the hell was  _that_?" He grabbed his suitcase and began to unpack his items. He placed his head in his hands. 

"I can't tell the Defenders." He said, before picking up his phone. "Call Danny." He waited for a minute.

_"Hey, Matt."_

"Hey, Danny."

_"What can I do for you?"_

"I need help."

 _"Never thought I'd see the day where_ Matt Murdock _needs help."_

"Look, it's important, so lemme ask, or I'm going to Jess."

_"I'll be good."_

"Thank you. I think,  _think_ , I have a crush."

_"It's that Laila girl, isn't it?"_

"How'd you guess?"

_"I saw her, Matt."_

"Yeah, well I didn't."

_"Good point. Why her?"_

"Cause she's nice, a little sarcastic, and hint of humor, along with a dash of dry humor."

_"Everyone, that's Matt Murdock's recipe for the perfect crush."_

"You got any advice?"

_"Talk to her. Become her friend. Maybe she feels the same way."_

"Maybe."

 

"The hell was that?" Laila ran her hand through her brown hair. "Why were my cheeks hot? Oh god, do I like him? No. Yes? No. Yes?" 

One of her plants patted her back.

"Thanks Shannon."

_"Laila Bridges, Jacob Conners, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Maria Hill, and Phil Coulson, please report to the Director's Office, ASAP."_

"Oh goody, more S.H.I.E.L.D stuff. Why did I ever go snooping around in the files?" She made her way to the Director's Office. There, she saw the others, along with a new girl and boy.

"Current S.H.I.E.L.D agents, meet Agent 13 and Agent...I don't have a number for him."

"Thanks." The boy said quietly.

"But, their names are Sharon Carter and Brock Rumlow."

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys." Sharon greeted.

"Same here." Brock said.

"Well this has been nice, Fury. I'll see you guys later." Jacob turned to leave, but Fury began to speak again. "Actually, we have reason to believe that the X-Men, including you Jacob, are in danger."

Jacob slowly turned around. "Why?" Nick grimaced. "A name. More a last name, Stryker."

Jacob's eyes were wider, and his mouth parted. He sprinted out of the room. He ran to the middle, as he texted the other mutants. They all got there in a flash, due to Peter. "Guys, there's bad trouble."

"Oh god, he never says 'bad trouble'." Jubilee commented. "That's when you know something's wrong." Kitty said. "What is it Jacob?" Charles asked, obviously worried.

"Stryker." They all opened their mouths. "Yeah...Fury was talking about him, saying that we're in danger."

"Of course we are, Stryker's been trying to get us for years." Logan said, angrily.

"Did he say, how he knew?" Jean aksed.

"Nah, I ran out before I could get anymore information."

"I say, we go on the run." Peter suggested.

"Peter, for the last time, we are not  _ever_ going on the run." Erik said.

"Ruinin' my fun." He checked his watch. "Hey, guys, gotta go. I'll get caught up later." He sprinted to his dorm.

"I'll get some more info ASAP, but for now, be on your toes. Not literally, Kurt, I mean be alert." Jacob told the blue boy, who was planning to say something, but shut his mouth. Jacob walked to a bench and checked his phone to delete some things. "God, I hate Stryker."

Jacob noticed his hair became gray. "Crap." He ran his fingers through his hair. "This is bad, this is really bad." He ran to his room.


	5. X-Men Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob begins worrying. Jean and Scott discover things. Jubilee lets a secret out to Logan and Kitty. Peter learns about his sister and S.H.I.E.L.D. and reveals a secret.

Jacob ran to his dorm. He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. It was becoming gray. He wished he hadn't learned that his mutation had developed. He knew why it became gray, but he hated it. He watched as it started to rain.  He loved rain, but he was a too worried. What if Stryker found them. What if he put the other students in danger? Why would his name come up during that meeting? 

"Not gonna have an anxiety attack. Not gonna have an anxiety attack." He reminded himself. A golden retriever appeared by his side. "Still don't know why Erik wanted to put a mutant gene inside an animal, but invisibility, I guess, is cool." He pet the dog, with a tiny smirk on his face. "Hey, JP."

"Jacob, are you okay?" He heard Scott Lang's voice.

"Y-Yeah." Jacob's breathing was shaky. "You got JP?" Scott opened the door. "Yeah." Jacob pet him a few more times.

Jacob drank a bottle of water. He saw that his hair began to turn blue again. "Oh thank god." He sighed. 

 

Peter looked through S.H.I.E.L.D files. He was sitting in his room, when he heard shouting.

"The files didn't just  _walk_ away!" He heard a girl shout.

"Who could've stolen them?" He heard Laila. "A secret HYDRA agent?" 

"Perhaps." The girl said again. "Check your roommates."

"Highly doubt Matt could. Bruce?"

He heard talking and moving stuff around. "Peter!" He quickly hid the files in a hole in the wall, and covered it up with his 'Nirvana' poster and candy wrappers, before opening his door.

"What was that noise?" Laila asked. He saw her, and two kids behind her, boy and girl. The had short black hair and a scowl, while the boy had brown hair and bored expression.

"You guys took me by surprise so I accidentally dropped my notebook." He pointed to the notebooks he forgot to pick up. "Alright, let's see if the files are here." The brown haired girl said. The searched his room, but couldn't find it. They were about to give up, until the girl saw his poster. "Laila, poster."

"Don't see why a 'Nirvana' poster should be investi-." Laila took it off carefully, but only saw candy and candy wrappers. She moved them out of the way, and saw the files. She angrily grabbed them and turned to Peter. "Why!?" Peter looked at her for a second. "I-I can't explain." The girl glared at him. "You better start explaining, or Fury isn't gonna be happy."

"When  _isn't_ Mr. Eyepatch angry. Anyways, I have my reasons." He was shot at. However, the bullet hit his wall. "Look, while I'd love to stay here, and get shot, I've got friends I need to converse with. Bye-bye." He sprinted out of the room. "Maria, you shouldn't have shot at him." 

 

Jean and Scott were going through a copy of the files that Peter had printed for them. "Why does Stryker have a file specifically for him?" Jean asked. "Maybe, when they took us, they found out about him, and all the encounters we've had before." Scott guessed.

They looked through them a few more times. They felt a burst of wind past them. They looked up and saw Peter with an upset expression on his face. "What's with the long face?" Scott asked. Peter didn't answer for a second. "My sister...Lorna." He whispered. The two sat up. "What's wrong?" Jean asked. "My mom said she's gone. Like, ran away, gone." Scott and Jean looked at each other before turning back to Peter. 

"Lovely." Scott sighed. The three sat in silence for a minute. "You had a tracking device on her, right?" Jean asked. Peter nodded. "Where was she last?" Scott asked. Peter sighed, "She still has it. She was nearby the school last I checked." Jean and Scott exchanged looks. " _This_ school." Their eyes widened. "Yeah..." 

"Oh god." Scott gasped. They all sat in silence."What have you found in the files?" Peter asked. "Stryker's name pops up a number of times." Scott answered. "Crap." Peter swore. He looked through the files himself. "Well this is shit." Jean looked at him. "You had two younger sisters, and they never heard you swear?" Peter shrugged. "I always hung out in my basement. They sometimes came down, but it was mainly Lorna." 

"I see." Scott said. The kids were conversing for five minutes. They listened for a sound. "Am I the only one who heard that tank?" Jean asked. Peter and Scott shook their heads. "I think it was just a flashback."Peter guessed. They were confronted by Maria and Phil again. Before the two could walk up to them, Peter ran the copy over to Laila's Lab, and hid it behind a few plants, and zipped back.

"Maximoff. Summers. Grey. You guys have stuff we should know about?" Maria asked. "Nope. I mean, if you guys should  know about my candy wrappers and my walkman, then yes, but I don't believe I have anything else." Peter made an innocent smile. Maria glared at him. "I'm on you, Peter." Peter's eyes widened. "If I had a girlfriend, and I do, she would be upset to hear that."

"My girlfriend might be upset to hear you say that." Maria said. Peter nodded, and looked at his friends. Maria looked at them one last time, then the two left. "Goody two shoes." Scott said under his breath. Peter high fived him. "Wait you have a girlfriend?" Jean asked. "Yeah....Jubi." The two just stared at him. "Nice man." Scott said.

 

"I'm dating Peter." Jubilee said. Kitty spat out her soda and Logan looked at her. "W-What?!" Kitty sputtered. "Yeah, I'm with Kitty, why'd you say that?"

"Because I'm never gonna lie to my friends." Kitty took a few breaths. "Okay. Okay, I-I think my breathing's normal." Logan looked at Kitty, and rubbed her back. "Thanks." Logan nodded.

"So, how's Jay been?" Kitty asked. "He had two asthma attacks last year." Jubilee sighed. "That's good. How many panic attacks." Logan smirked, "Zero."  Jubilee looked surprised. "'Mazing." 

"Ever met another person with a walkman?" Kitty asked. "This odd teleport-y kid, Dylan. He's an android, and  _had_ a crush on Erik." Logan explained. "He loved this one song, " _Worth It_ " by-."

"Fifth Harmony. I-I've listened to it a few dozen times." Jubilee cut him off. Kitty rolled her eyes, "I'ma take a catnap." Logan rolled his eyes as Jubilee smirked. "Okay,  _Kitty_." Kitty flipped her off in response.


	6. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys

Hey guys, this is just a break from posting, because my laptop is not working. I will try to get it fixed or replaced, but for the time being, I am posting anything


End file.
